hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and Jillian: Connected By Love
Eric and Jillian: Connected By Love is a 2013 romance book. Background It is the eleventh book in the Eric and Jillian Book Series. Plot The book begins in the spring. Inside their cottage, Jillian is with her two best friends, getting ready for her wedding. She talks about her lucky she is to have Eric and how in love they are. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Eric is also getting prepared for the wedding. With his friends he looks through pictures of Jillian and admires how stunning she is. His friends agree, saying it's a shock that she even fell in love with Eric. He agrees, calling himself a real boy, and her an angelic girl. As they make their way to the wedding, Jillian stops and picks up a daisy, putting it in her hair. When she arrives Eric has to be held up by his friends, almost falling down when he sees the angel that is Jillian walking towards him. He gasps at her beauty. The pair are soon married and kiss eachother hard. The guests are a bit shocked but find it romantic. Afterwards, there is a party held on Daisy Hill, today named Jill Hill by Eric, a tribute to his new wife. Jillian finds this romantic and to Erics shock, suggests he strokes her cheek. He is about to but she freaks out and asks him not to. Eric says that he also finds it a bit strange now, and instead, pulls her close and kisses her hard again. Jillian finds this to be a much better option. Jillian has her own suprise, a small romantic boat, for the pair to sail out into the sea with. The guests cheer as they set off for a quick float in the water. Tradgedy strikes in the water, when Jillian attempts a leap into arms, and misses. She ends up in the sea and once her hair is wet, it weighs her down, and she begins to sink. Guests are too far away to see anything happening and continue dancing to the music, eating, and drinking. Meanwhile Eric is terrified, with no phone signal, and memories of what previously happened to him in the water. Knowing what he must do, Eric launches himself into the water, preparing to die if it means that he can save his angel Jillian. He realises that he can't see underwater though and has no goggles, so is blindly swimming around. What he doesn't know if that Jillian is meanwhile climbing back onboard laughing at the experience, but then screams as she realises what Eric has done. Jillian remembers his past experience, sights, and takes her dress off so it doesn't weigh her down. She is luckily wearing decent underwear, and this time, swims with ease. Noticing Eric swimming around blindly, she swims to him, with her locks out behind her. She grabs him by the leg and pulls him out. As they reach the surface, she is about to kiss him, but realises they are both gasping for air too much to have a realistic kiss scene at this time. Back on the boat, they return back to shore, where they share the terrifying expeirence with the wedding guests. Eric and Jillian love being married and finally change "connects" to "connected" by love, feeling that now, they officially are always going to be connected. Eric gets a shock one day when Roger shows up on his door. He slams the door shut and tells Jillian who it was. She chases Roger away, charging after his car. She then comes home and leaps into Erics arms, glad that she is able to do this with skill now, having trained almost daily since the boat incident. At the end of the book, Eric is putting their wedding pictures into an album, and Jillian tells him that they have to talk. Eric feels ready to cry with sadness as he feels they are about to come to and end. Jillian tells Eric that she thinks she could be pregnant, and it is probably a baby. Eric is overjoyed. He leaps into Jillians arms, the pair kiss, and the film ends. Characters Eric Jillian